Kyzer Kurohyou
Nickname: Ky/ Kuro Species: Human Title/s: Prince of Impact Age: 16 Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: 120lbs Birthplace: Makati City, Philippines Current Residence: Somewhere in the Human Village Occupation: '''N/A '''Abilities: Impact Manipulation, Angel of Shadows form (from Rumia) Limitations: '''Kyzer cannot carry blades as it will render his powers useless. (Arnis Blades are an exception, for they are also made by wood) '''Weapons: Arnis Sticks Biography/Story Mode 'Kyzer Kurohyou, Prince of Impact!' Kyzer was one of the best traceurs in his hometown. Not even a single thug can chase him down OR escape from him with his Parkour skills. His mastery in Arnis gives extra fear to his enemies. Though, he lives in a nice apartment and has alot of money(which was given by his parents), Kyzer's life feels incomplete. No friends, no girlfriend, no arch enemies, and his parents work abroad. In summary, Kyzer is a big loner. One day, he woke up in one of Gensokyo's dangerous areas: The Forest of Magic. Scared and anxious, Kyzer wandered around the forest while trying not to panic. Alas, Kyzer pushed his panic button by encountering the forest's most feared man-eating youkai: Rumia. Still panicking, Kyzer equipped his Arnis and did the Sinawali fighting stance. In a matter of seconds, Rumia charged at Kyzer and gave his arms a fatal injury. Luckily, Kyzer was able to ward her off with his Arnis. Kyzer looked at his injuries, then at Rumia, and whispered: "I am not afraid anymore". Filled with rage, Kyzer finally awoken his powers and defeated Rumia with three fatal blows to the head. Still heavily injured, Kyzer continued to walk around the forest searching for medical attention. Later, he finally found someone to help him; a woman dressed in nurse clothes, Eirin Yagokoro. She was shocked about Kyzer's condition and took him to Eientei, where Kyzer will stay for a few weeks. Upon lying on his bed, Kyzer whispered to himself again: "This is just the beginning..." 'Awaken, Angel of Shadows!' ((Dearest Eirin Yagokoro, If you are reading this letter, it means I'm already outside the Bamboo Forest. My arms are fully recovered and my whole body is active again, so you don't have to worry about me anymore. Lastly, I just want to say thanks for letting me rest in Eientei. It's a very cozy place to stay, I have to say. Anyway, If my body goes wrong again, I'll come back. I promise. -Kyzer Kurohyou.)) ............................ ............................ "Now, where should I start?" Kyzer said in a quiet voice as he examines the map of Gensokyo." "Hmm....Youkai Mountain.....isn't that an area filled with-...." Kyzer stops his monologue and lets out a big grin. "Alright, let's how high I'll go with all those nasty Youkai. Heehee~ This is going to be fun~~ ......eh...." Suddenly, Kyzer stomach started grumbling as if a small earthquake is occuring in his body. ".....I...didn't eat my lunch yet?" A Few minutes later, at the Human Village..... "That's you're 5th bowl of noodles, sir. Have you not been eating lately?" The Ramen store clerk said. "To be honest, I haven't eaten for days. Hehehehe~" Kyzer replied in a funny tone. "Hey, did you hear about the Underground Geyser center in Youkai Mountain?" Kyzer almost spittook his soup for just listening to that and started eavesdropping on the conversation. "Yeah, I heard some sort of...."crow" is making something evil." "Like what?" "I heard from the others that...it's making a new nuclear weapon so strong that it can wipe out the whole village!" Kyzer stopped eavesdropping and stormed out the store and ran to Youkai Mountain. to be continued.... Relationships Yuka Kazami- Aquaintance Reimu Hakurei- known Usuho Reiuji- First enemy (later became friends) Rinnosuke Morichika- Partner in Crime Kaku Seiga- Untrusted "friend" Rumia- ?????????????????????? Youmu Konpaku- Rival Nue Houjuu- Friend Toyosatomimi no Miko- known Eirin Yagokoro- savior Watatsuki no Yorihime- Ultimate enemy Personalities Kyzer is sometimes silent, but very friendly towards many. Kyzer can either be the Polite-Gentleman type or the Intimidating-Joker type OR the "Seriously-badass" type to his enemies, it depends on who his opponent is. He's also the "Bro" type to his guy friends especially Rinnosuke (no homo). His real gentlemanliness is yet to be seen.... Explanation of Abilities Impact Manipulation: Kyzer's primary ability. Can critically weaken a youkai by breaking their defenses and finishing them off with several blows to their body and giving them a brutal knockback effect. Angel of Shadows: Also known as Kyzer's dark form. The darkness consumes Kyzer, turning him into an Angel(Youkai?) of pure Shadow. In this form, he possesses many abilites that associate darkness. Walfas DNA 3.39:Kyzer:100:165:180:243:211:14:12:2:73:50:0:141413 3.39:Kyzer (Aos):95:0:180:228:120:14:25:2:73:3:64:060705 3.39:Kyzer (H):72:0:180:243:211:14:12:50:0:0:0:141413 Trivia #Kyzer started learning Parkour at the age of 13 and started Freerunning at age 15. #His last name, Kurohyou, means Black Panther. #His iPod is FULL of Video Game music. #Kyzer won a Youmu Dakimakura by winning 3rd place in a promo HE DID NOT JOIN. #Kyzer loves swords even though he cannot properly use them. #He thinks Toyosatomimi no Miko has the ears of a youkai even though she is actually human. #The 3 hit move he used on Rumia is called the Abanico.